Hall of Fame
by angelbear1512
Summary: 'You're going to be in the hall of fame, and the world's gonna know your name."


**Hey everyone! So I listening to Hall of Fame, by The Script today, and this was born… **

* * *

There are days when James doubts his pop star dream will ever come true. It's impossible, he thinks. There's no way that a boy from small town Minnesota can make it into the big, bad Hollywood scene. After all, it's not like some big bad producer is going to come knocking on his door, claiming that James has the potential to be a star. That's the stuff of fairy tales, and there is no real magic in the world. James learned that the hard way. Those days are his lowest points, and those are the days that Kendall comes.

Kendall Knight is James's best friend. They've known each other since preschool, when crybaby James Diamond was getting bullied, and Kendall Knight became his knight-in-shining armor. He fought off all the bullies, then turned around, and James was afraid he'd hit him too. Kendall just smiled, stuck out his hand, and said, "I'm Kendall Knight, and I'm your knight in shining armor." James had smiled back at him, tears still running down his face, and he grabbed Kendall's hand, as Kendall pulled him up.

"I'm James Diamond, and I want to be a pop star someday."

Kendall had smiled, showing off his teeth, and announced he was going to be a hockey player. Since then, the two boys had been inseparable. If you asked anyone about their relationship, most people would say that they were closer than friends. They were brothers, in everything except blood.

James burrows his face into his pillow, and heaves a huge sigh. Today was another bad day. Jenny Tinkler had been standing on the risers in the choir room, when she simultaneously knocked down Kendall, James, and their other two best friends: Carlos and Logan. Then, Kendall had gotten the lead solo; the one James has been working towards for almost two months. Later that day, Kendall had scored the winning goal at the hockey game, and he had gotten the phone number of the prettiest girl in the school. This all wasn't fair. James was supposed to be the star, not Kendall. James wanted it more than Kendall. James worked harder than Kendall.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands softly rubbing his back. James turned his head, and noticed Kendall sitting on the edge of his bed. James sighed, and burrowed his face into his pillows again.

"You okay, Jamie?"

James shook his head, and tried to curl up into a ball, but Kendall stopped him.

"James, what's wrong?"

James let out a small sniffle. "What if I never get famous?" He asked in a small voice.

Kendall let out a tiny sigh. Today was one of those days. The type of day where James doubted himself, where he wondered if his dreams were going to come true. Kendall knew how to handle James on these days, so he just continued to rub his hand along James's back.

"You know that's not true." Kendall soothed. "One day, your face is going to be plastered on every billboard, and you'll be pursued by millions of girls, and you're going to sell out hundreds of concerts, all over the world."

James let out a pessimistic sigh. "You don't know that."

Kendall felt a small grin form on his face. "You're right, I don't. What I do know, however; is that you're too talented to not be famous. You have a gift, and I will do everything in my power to make that dream come true for you. I promise."

James looked up at him, tears shining in his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend, and best friends stick together."

James sat up, and wrapped Kendall in a tight hug. Kendall felt his own arms wrap themselves around the fragile brunette, a grin etched on his face. "You're going to be in the hall of fame, and the world's gonna know your name." He whispered to the brunette.

James smiled in Kendall's warm embrace. "You really believe in me that much?"

"I think you have the potential to do anything you want to do. You're a star James, and you're going to shine your talent down on everybody."

* * *

A month later, Gustavo Rocque came to town, looking for his next star. James knew this was his chance. His chance to be famous, and make all his dreams come true. So when Gustavo told him he had no talent, James was crushed. All his dreams were torn from him. Then, when Gustavo came for Kendall, James felt like a failure. Once again Kendall got what James wanted.

That night, James was lying on his bed, tears in his eyes, wondering why he didn't just give up his dream. He's not surprised when Kendall sneaks into his room, he's been expecting it.

"You okay, Jamie?"

James shakes his head, and the tears he's been trying to hold in, spill down his cheeks. "You promised you'd help make my dream come true, but it feels like you're taking it away from me."

Kendall sighs, and wraps James in a tight hug. "Gustavo is an idiot, okay? Besides, I haven't broken my promise yet. Your dream is going to come true, James."

James just cuddles closer to Kendall, and sighs.

* * *

The next morning, Kendall propositions Gustavo into taking all of the boys to LA, and making them into a group, and James realizes he's finally on his way to fame. He's finally gotten his chance, and his best friend kept his promise. James doesn't think it's possible for him to love his best friend more than he does now.

Their first night, Kendall walks into his and James's shared room, and sits down on James's bed, where James is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Thank you." James tells him.

"I told you, I'd do everything in my power to make you famous, because that's what best friends are for."

If it's even possible, James's smile gets bigger. "We both know that you're so much more than my best friend. You're my brother."

Kendall just smiles, and repeats what he said that night James doubted his dream. "You're going to be in the hall of fame, and the world's gonna know your name."

* * *

Many years later, James realizes Kendall was right. After Big Time Rush broke up, James pursued his own solo career, performing his own gigs all over the world.

It's at his final concert, when James glances backstage and sees Kendall standing there, grinning, and supporting him, like he has all along. Before the final song, James decides to make a speech to the audience.

"Before I sing my final song, I'd just like to thank the person who made all this possible: my best friend, Kendall Knight. He believed in me, when no one else did, and when my dream was almost crushed, he found a way to make it possible. He's the reason I'm standing here today. Without him, I doubt I'd be here right now." He takes a quick glance at Kendall, whose face is fire engine red. James smiles at him, and turns back to the crowd. "So, if you could give him a big round of applause…"

The audience cheers and the opening chords of the song begin. James finishes with a flourish, before he runs off the stage, and into Kendall's arms. Kendall hugs his best friend, and repeats what he said, all those years ago, for the final time.

"You're going to be in the hall of fame, and the world's gonna know you're name."

James just grins, and tightens his grip.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? I'm pretty proud of this, if I do say so myself. Review please?**


End file.
